Billy Acachalla
Billy "Smigglebug" Acachalla is a character played HomelessGoomba. He is the real son of John Smigglebug and the adopted son of Papa Acachalla and brother of Sally Acachalla. He is also related to Gertrude. He is not very intelligent person, but still smarter than Sally. He is twenty-three years old. Personality Billy has a childish personality, and shows this often, even though he is obviously not a young child. He appears to be a Grown-up, but he is still childish. When he encounters danger, he panics in most of cases and run for help of Papa Acachalla or Gertrude. Relationships Papa Acachalla Papa Acachalla is Billy's adoptive father. Billy's biological parents left him at a 7-11 where he was later found and adopted by Papa Acachalla. Sally Sally is Billy's adopted sister. He cares for her, although he was once accused of killing Sally unicorn doll. Gertrude Gertrude is Billy's mom. She seems to care for him a lot and he respects her, not even getting mad when she talked bad things about Papa Acachalla. John Smigglebug John Smigglebug is Billy's biological father. He left Billy at 7-11 , until Papa Acachalla took Billy and raised him as his son. John could possibly be Sally's biological father too. Maddie Friend Maddie friend is Billy's friend, but Maddie friend mostly stalks Billy and asks him to sign her shirt. Billy is afraid of Maddie friend after learning of her stalker-like personality. Billy usually attempts to hide from her, if it is impossible to hide from her then he will attempt to trick her in some form. Yakface Yakface is Billy's sister, but it is unknown whether the are biologically related or if she is another of Papa's adopted children. Trivia *He has a high pitched voice despite his age. *He can have a murderous attitude at times when he gets upset. *He usually agrees with Sally's ideas, no matter how crazy and dangerous they are (mostly be cause Billy himself is eager to try the idea). *Although he is not very intelligent, he is still smarter than Sally. *In the camping grounds map video, it was revealed that Sally's father is Papa Acachalla meaning that Billy is Sally's brother. *Despite Papa Acachalla saying Billy was found at 7-11, Papa Acachalla said in one episode that he found Billy in the wilderness being raised by raccoons and pond frogs. *When Jordan was sick, Isaac and Bethany were the only ones to post videos. Therefore, Billy was seen without Papa Acachalla. However, Billy often used a ragdoll Acachalla to distract Maddie Friend. *It is revealed in the Detective Interrogation Room map that his real last name, before he was left at Papa Acachalla's 7-11, was Billy Smigglebug. *His real father's name is John Smigglebug. *Once Billy signed Maddie friends shirt but, signed Papa Acachalla, he also signed it Spencer. *A talking Penguin Billy found told him that he abandons his freinds(Maddie Friend, Sally's Weird Cousin, etc.) so he will never have a true friend, ironicly after the video the penguin is never seen again. *As of the "Dumbell Weapon Mod" Video Billy is a in training/part time Medic. *Billy can sometimes be confused with Maxwell Acachalla because HomeLess Goomba chooses the same player model. *It has been revealed that Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket may possibly be Billys father. Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:Garry's Mod Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Isaac Frye Category:Gertrude Category:Acachalla Family Category:Idiot Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Billy Acachalla Category:The Smigglebug Family Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male